


"I'm Gay,"

by PersonaShipper123



Series: Pride Month 2019 [23]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, sloppily written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonaShipper123/pseuds/PersonaShipper123
Summary: "So I could take the back roadBut, your eyes will lead me straight back homeAnd, if you know meLike I know youYou should love meYou should knowThat friends should sleep in other bedsAnd friends don't treat me like you doWell, I know there's a limit to everythingBut, I know my friends won't love me like youNo, my friends won't love me like you..."—Ed Sheeran | Friends





	"I'm Gay,"

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a song and I like Ed Sheeran so sue me
> 
> Happy pride 🏳️🌈

"I-I really like you, Akira!" 

Akira stood there, completely frozen with his eyes wide and his mouth dropping to the floor. Makoto had just confessed to Akira, and he had _no_ _idea_ how to let her down.

"I'm gay," he blurted, his face turning red in embarrassment. Makoto stared at him with wide eyes.

"H-huh?!" she squawked, taking a step back in pure shock. Akira nervously chuckled.

"I-I'm totally flattered, really, but..." Akira trailed off, knowing Makoto didn't want to hear again. Makoto took a long, agonizing moment before bowing.

"Okay! I should leave, goodbye!" Makoto turned hot on her heels, leaving Akira alone. Akira sighed, rubbing his temples. 

"Ah, there you are," Akira turned with relief on his face, Yusuke smiling at him. Yusuke gave the shorter boy a peck on the lips before looking around. "Where did Makoto go?"

"Oh, god..." Akira drawled out. "She literally confessed me,"

Yusuke raised his eyebrows, "Oh?"

"Yeah, it was bad..." Akira whined, his eyes closing as he rubbed his temples again. Yusuke chuckled, taking hold of Akira's hands. 

"It'll be all right, darling. Let's go back to Leblanc," Yusuke said, a devilish smirk on his face as he mentioned Leblanc. Akira rolled his eyes, ignoring the red blush forming on his cheeks.

"Okay then, let's go," Akira said, giving Yusuke a kiss before turning away and walking back to the station.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I love each and every one of you! Be yourself and be proud! Have a wonderful pride month! 😄🏳️🌈


End file.
